Despues de los 3 años: Amor que traciende el tiempo
by Valentina tij
Summary: Primer fanfic que escrivo en la vida. InuKag SeshoRin . Historia ubicada despues del final de la serie.Espero que les guste.
1. chapter 1

Resumen /Adelanto

La historia y los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la famosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome ha regresado a la era sengoku después de 3 años en los cuales el poso estuvo cerrado. Encontrándose nuevamente con sus amigos Sango, Miroku, shipo y por supuesto ha podido volver a ver a Inuyasha.

Han pasado un 3 meses desde entonces e Inuyasha no sabe como actuar ante la situación, el sabe que tiene sentimientos hacia kagome, su lado humano se lo grita, y sabe del deseo que se desata en él cada vez que la ve, la huele o esta cerca de ella, situaciones en las que tiene que reprender a su lado yokai.

Kagome sabe que la desición de regresar a la era sengoku fue la correcta, pues aun que trato de llevar una vida normal en su época, junto a sus familiares y amigos, no podía simplemente olvidar todas las aventuras pasadas, los amigos que consiguió a través de los numerosos viajes y sobre todo no podía olvidar a Inuyasha y sus sentimientos hacia el.

En su corazón había algo vació, algo faltante que no podía ser llenado en su propia época. Por esa razón cuando se acerco al poso y vio que al otro lado se divisaba el cielo azul, su corazón volcó de alegría , al mismo tiempo que un gran miedo, tristeza y dolor empezaba a aparecer. No sabia que hacer se sentía culpable de querer entrar en el poso, pues sabía que posiblemente no podría regresar, y el irse sin decir nada no era opción , irse sin despedirse seria un enorme tormento para ella. Pero también allí estaba, la oportunidad que tanto añoraba. Por obra del destino su madre llego justo en el momento preciso en que su mente y corazón se debatían en una batalla campal. Su madre comprendió de inmediato, se acercó a su hija la abrazo y le dijo que entendía lo que sentía y que estaba bien lo que elijiera.Kagome se despidió de ella, le dijo que la amaba y sin dudarlo entro en el poso, queriendo alcanzar el amor que ni el tiempo puede vencer. Pero como lograran Inuyasha y kagome estar finalmente juntos?


	2. Prefacio

Hola hola ... Este es el primer capitulo. Espero les guste.

La historia y los personajes originales de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la famosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Sin mas por el momento empecemos.

Era una tarde soleada, el sol estaba en el punto mas alto en el cielo resplandeciendo con gran intensidad, las nubes apenas y hacían acto de presencia, eran mas bien como ligeras pinceladas blancas en un lienzo azul , las cuales no hacían mucho por cubrir los inminentes rayos solares que caían sobre la piel de dos viajeros que caminaban hacia una pequeña aldea.

El paisaje tampoco otorgaba mucha protección del destellante sol , pues en el, solo predominaba la tierra y pequeños arbustos que no rebasaban el metro de altura.

Ya llevaban una hora caminando, desde que dejaron atrás una pequeña colina, a la que fueron en busca de una planta medicinal un poco difícil de encontrar, pues solo crecía en zonas áridas.

Habían partido de la aldea muy temprano, mucho antes que saliera el sol, para así no enfrentarse a el y a sus potentes rayos. El plan era llegar a la colina en busca de la planta medicinal, acampar allí y regresar a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo cambiaron de opinión, pues un comerciante de telas que se dirigía hacia otra aldea en compañía de 2 hombres mas, les advirtieron que un pueblo cercano que se encontraba a tres horas de distancia había sido atacado por un demonio, pero que por fortuna fue controlado por un joven muchacho que tenia pinta de exterminador. Los hombres también mencionaron que el ataque dejo como saldo algunos heridos, que aun que no sufrieron heridas de gravedad, gracias a la oportuna intervención de aquel misterioso muchacho, la única persona con conocimientos en hiervas medicinales y tratamientos que hacían mas rápida la recuperación, estaba fuera de la aldea, ya que fue a atender a una joven mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz en una localidad cercana. Una vez que escucharon los acontecimientos ocurridos, tomaron la decisión de ir en la ayuda de los aldeanos afectados en ese incidente .

El comerciante amablemente y en vista de la buena voluntad de estos dos viajeros, les obsequio un manto a cada uno para que se cubrieran del sol que empezaba a demostrar su autoridad en el cielo.

Aun faltaba poco menos de una hora de camino para llegar a su destino, y ya se alcanzaba a divisar un bosque a lo lejos, lo cual los reconfortó mucho, ya que los grandes arboles que allí crecían ofrecían la protección que ellos tanto añoraban, además que, era una de las señales que indicaba que ya estaban cerca de su lugar de destino.

-Kagome...(agudiza la vista y coloca su mano derecha sobre su frente para cubrirse un poco del sol y enfocar mejor) - ...Al parecer ya nos estamos acercando al bosque que menciono aquel comerciante.

-si, así parece Inuyasha... (hace lo mismo que Inuyasha y parpadea repetidas veces) -... Al fin .(suspira).

-Anda sube, demonos prisa, hace un endemoniado calor. (Lo dice poniéndose de cunclillas para cargar a Kagome)

-si, vamos. (Se sube a la espalda de Inuyasha).

Inuyasha corre hacia el bosque con Kagome en su espalda, logrando acortar el tiempo de llegada y por fin cobijarse de los rayos del sol bajo la reconfortante sombra de los arboles del bosque.

Una vez dentro de la espesura del bosque Kagome descendió de la espalda de Inuyasha y caminó hacia un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por el lugar. Inuyasha gracias a sus agudos sentidos sobre humanos detecto el olor a agua dulce que recorría aquel sitio, y sin mas demoras , se dirigió inmediatamente hasta allí, pues sabia que Kagome se encontraba cansada además de sedienta, y por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo el también lo estaba.

-Que refrescante está el agua Inuyasha...(mete las manos al riachuelo y sorbe un poco de agua)... Ven acercate, se que tu también estas cansado y sediento. (Le dirige una cálida sonrisa).

-keh!... Feeh!, yo no estoy cansado ni sediento, no seas tonta. (Espetó, no queriéndolo admitir)

-El único tonto aquí eres tu , Inuyasha!...(indignada)...- eso me saco por preocuparme por ti, Gransisimo Tonto. (Sabiendo que era una clásica contestación de Inuyasha, Kagome no le grito, tanto tiempo de conocerlo no era en vano, pero sin embargo le dijo lo que pensaba de una manera un tanto molesta)

-tonto , yo ?! Tu eres la tonta que no entiende que mi cuerpo es mucho mas resistente que el de un simple humano, no necesito preocuparme por cosas tan vanas.

-Ah... si? , pues disculpame por ser una simple humana tonta y no tener las mismas capacidades que las tuyas. ( Kagome hablaba sarcásticamente pero con molestia)

-vaya hasta que lo entiendes.( lo dice sin el mas mínimo temor, ni miramiento y hasta relajadamente)

-( Kagome, ya fuera de si , se pone de pie, y aprieta los puños conteniendo una serie de improperios mentales , mientras le sobresale una venita en la frente, hasta que sin poderlo controlar de su garganta emana un potente...) -...¡ABAJO!, eres un idiota sin consideración , eres un tonto. Tonto ,tonto tonto ¡¡ABAJO!!

-Aggr!, Que te pasa Kagome , maldita sea , que hice para que me trates así?(lo dice mientras levanta la cara del suelo)

\- no tiene caso que te explique Inuyasha ... ( Kagome toma una pequeña cantimplora que lleva con ella y agachándose nuevamente a un lado del riachuelo lo sumerge en el para llenarla de agua), - Me adelantaré Inuyasha, (lo dice poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección del caudal, pues sabe que en esa dirección se encuentra el pueblo)- ya estamos realmente muy cerca del pueblo, iré a ayudar a los aldeanos que necesiten curar sus heridas...al menos así seré de utilidad y no una carga para ti.

Inuyasha observa su andar mientras termina por levantarse. Espera unos segundos hasta que nota que Kagome no es capas de mirarlo a causa de la espesura del bosque, y en ese momento decide acercarse al río. lava su cara y sus manos llenas de tierra y por fin bebe del refrescante líquido que viaja por el caudal del río.

\- tonta Kagome ... No entiende que ella no es una carga para mi ... (Se pone de pie y olfatea el aire , dándose así cuenta que Kagome no se encontraba muy lejos, pero noto algo que lo inquieto)... Ese olor ... Es el olor de la sangre de Kagome y de ese maldito lobo asqueroso Grrrr.

Aun que Inuyasha sabía que Koga y Ayame se casaron, el aroma de Kagome junto al de Koga no le sentaba nada bien a su lado salvaje, posesivo y celoso, y mucho menos a su instinto de protección al percibir el aroma de la sangre de kagome.

Inuyasha sin perder tiempo sale corriendo en dirección hacia Kagome y Koga pero al llegar se encontró con algo que no esperaba ...

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo

Espero les guste mucho. Es el primer FANFIC que escribo en la vida 3. Acepto criticas y comentarios :D

Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, si es posible mas seguido pues que mejor .

Así que cuentenme que creen que allá pasado ? Que habrá encontrado Inuyasha ? ... Los espero el próximo capitulo. Sayonara :D


End file.
